Viaje con la luz
by Victoria Cullen
Summary: Idhún...Talmmanon...Ayshel...¿la historia tiende a repetirse? cortito & TERMINADO!


**VIAJE CON LA LUZ…**

"Había pasado mucho tiempo", se recordó a sí misma Ayshel. Mucho tiempo de cuando ella vivía tranquilamente en el Bosque de Awa. Ahora su vida había cambiado tenía una misión muy importante que cumplir. Derrotar al malvado Emperador Talmannon y así enviar a todos los sheks de nuevo a su mundo.

Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo hacerlo si se había enamorado de la última persona que ella esperaba?

Zurea la llamó la atención y la intentó sacar de sus pensamientos.

Lo sé, lo sé- respondió al aviso Ayshel-, tengo que descansar.

El unicornio, Zurea, sabía perfectamente los pensamientos que recorrían la mente de su amiga.

Sabía que estaba enamorada.

Se acurrucó junto a ella, sin llegar a rozarla, por supuesto, e intentó él también descansar.

Pasado un largo rato, Zurea ya dormía plácidamente. Pero no Ayshel.

Estaba atenta. Atenta por si volvía a ocurrir… Y ocurrió.

Notó como alguien, en su cabeza, la llamaba y como el pequeño anillo con forma de serpiente que llevaba le oprimía cuidadosamente el dedo.

Ayshel se levantó dubitativa, pero con cuidado de no despertar a Zurea, y se encaminó bosque adentro. La voz en su cabeza había cesado y ya no estaba segura de si la había oído o no. Pero siguió avanzando, con el corazón en un puño.

Tenía que volver a verle, solo una vez más. Su voz, sus ojos y, como al principio, su sonrisa. Tenía que preguntarle muchas cosas.

Creía que habías dejado claro que no querías volver a verme- dijo una voz a su espalda.

Ayshel se quedó paralizada, como ocurría siempre que escuchaba su voz. Se giró suavemente.

¿Por qué me has llamado si te parecía tan claro?

El propietario de la inquietante voz se rió, con su risa entre malévola y divertida.

Ella aguardó una respuesta.

Veo que vienes protegida- continuó el joven al ver que la chica portaba un báculo, eludiendo así la pregunta-, no temas, Ayshel, no voy a hacerte ningún daño.

Entonces… ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué sigues atormentándome?- le preguntó suplicante Ayshel.

El joven se dejó ver, saliendo de la espesura del bosque al claro donde se encontraba ella.

Fue visto y no visto. La agarró por la cintura, sin llegar a rozar siquiera el báculo, y la atrajo hacia sí.

Ayshel le miró a los ojos pero no se apartó, la encantaba que la sorprendiera de aquella forma. Pero sabía que no estaba bien, que estaba jugando con ella.

Aún llevas puesto mi anillo- dijo Talmannon acariciándole el dedo que lucía a Shiskatchegg- sabes que no puedo dañarte.

Ayshel bajó la mirada y contempló su propio dedo. Sí, el mismo Talmannon, el que se hacía llamar Emperador de Idhún, se lo había regalado como muestra de su…amor.

Ayshel negó con la cabeza, todavía recordando esto. Talmannon, el Talmannon que ella había conocido no poseería objetos como aquel anillo, no se llamaría a sí mismo Emperador y no sometería a tantos a su voluntad.

Sin embargo, Ayshel había aceptado aquel regalo. No terminaba de comprender muy bien por qué, pero ahí estaba.

Talmannon la hizo alzar la cabeza cogiéndola por la barbilla y así obligándola a salir de sus pensamientos.

Sigues siendo muy hermosa- comentó.

Ayshel se quedó callada pero no pudo evitarlo más y le dijo:

Tú, sin embargo, has cambiado.

No me digas - rió Talmannon.

Sí – Ayshel tragó saliva, toda la valentía que había creído tener al principio se había esfumado al estar tan cerca de él- ya…ya no eres el mismo chico que conocía…

Cierto – le cortó él- ahora soy mucho más poderoso, tengo lo que siempre deseé.

El Talmannon que yo conocía jamás habría deseado esto- dijo Ayshel en voz muy baja como hablando para ella.

Sin embargo Talmannon la oyó.

El Talmannon de antaño murió, Ayshel- la dijo al oído en el mismo tono de voz que ella había usado.- Pero con el nuevo- continuó- puedes llegar a ser la Emperatriz de Idhún sintiéndote más amada todavía.

Al oír aquellas palabras, Ayshel se separó de él. Estaba tratando de embaucarla.

El Talmannon de antaño murió, sí- respondió recuperando su valentía- y mi amor por él murió consigo.

Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de reprimir sus sentimientos y dicho esto utilizó el poder del Báculo combinado con el suyo y se tele trasportó lejos de allí, junto a Zurea, al que despertó para avisarle que usara su capacidad para viajar con la luz y la siguiera lejos de allí.

Una vez fuera del alcance del Emperador, Ayshel empezó a pensar con más claridad. No había dormido, pero parecía que estaba más despierta.

De acuerdo- se dijo a sí misma- si quiere jugar no será conmigo, no más.

Y dicho esto, mirando a Zurea, alzó el Báculo y empezó a recoger energía del ambiente para poder hacer un holograma de su propia figura. En él habló clara y segura. Debía reclutar un ejército, un ejército de rebeldes que quisieran apoyarla en su causa que, de algún modo, era también la causa de todos. Expuso los motivos por los que debían luchar y el perfil de los luchadores, también. Valían todos. Todos los que tuvieran fe en los Dioses, pues Ayshel confiaba plenamente en Ellos.

Ellos la habían elegido, la habían asignado esta misión porque sabían que podría llevarla a cabo. Y, además, no estaba sola en la tierra, contaba con la ayuda de Zurea, su preciado amigo, que la había entregado parte de su magia de unicornio para hacer el Báculo.

Después de repartir el holograma por las ciudades más concurridas decidió ir a hacer una visita al templo de su diosa predilecta, Wina, la diosa de la raza feérica, pues Ayshel era, también, un híbrido entre hada y humana. No es que no rezase a Irial, que lo hacía, si no que Wina la inspiraba más confianza. Siempre que había deseado algo y la había rezado, Wina se lo había concedido.

Antes de llegar se topó con un shek y percibió movilidad y revuelo por las afueras del templo. Andó más deprisa y descubrió con horror que el hogar de la Diosa había sido atacado y que ahora solo quedaban las ruinas y unos pocos sheks que echaban fuera a todos los que se atrevían a acercarse. Uno de ellos se encaró a Ayshel.

Fuera humana , la dijo telepáticamente

Que…- pudo decir ella, estaba horrorizada.

No me has oído, he dicho… 

No será necesario- intervino una voz fría e inquietante.

Ayshel la reconoció en seguida, la acababa de escuchar hace un rato. Se volvió hacia él.

¿Cómo has podido?- le dijo todavía ausente- ¿Cómo? ¡¡Era el templo de una diosa!!

Ningún dios importa si no es el Séptimo, hazte a la idea, Ayshel.

¡Jamás!, todos han de ser respetados y… tu…

No aguantó más, alzó el Báculo y con una honda inspiración descargó su poder contra todos los sheks que se encontraban allí. Había empezado a llegar gente, no solo feéricos sino, también, hombres y comenzaban a pelear contra los sheks que habían conseguido esquivar el ataque del Báculo.

Ayshel se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero tarde. Había comenzado la lucha entre los seguidores del Último Dios y los que se oponían a ser esclavizados.

Talmannon estaba mirando a uno de los sheks más cercanos a ella, y Ayshel no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que pretendía. Seguramente le estaba dando alguna clase de instrucciones para ponerlo al mando de la situación.

Talmannon avanzó hacia Ayshel, la agarró por el codo antes de que ésta pudiera reaccionar y la tele trasportó lejos de allí. La última visión que tendría Ayshel de Zurea se produjo en ese instante, el unicornio corriendo hacia ella…

Estaban en tierra firme, en un suelo rocoso y al aire libre. Ayshel se preguntó qué estarían haciendo allí y con qué propósito.

Ésta es la Batalla Final, Ayshel, lo sabes- dijo entonces Talmannon.

Ella no lo miró.

Aquí y ahora se decidirá quién de los dos debe seguir en este mundo- continuó.

No lo pudo evitar, se giró para mirarlo y en sus ojos vio el ansia de poder que lo carcomía por dentro pero, también, reconoció en ellos al Talmannon que la había enamorado. No supo que decir.

A no ser, claro, que hayas cambiado de opinión.

Lo siento, esa es una satisfacción que nunca podré darte- y dicho esto alzó el Báculo.

Pero Talmannon fue más rápido y lo paró con una estocada de su espada.

Lástima- comentó- porque tú me as dado muchas satisfacciones.

Ayshel titubeó, habían llegado recuerdos a su memoria, recuerdos que a pesar de todo no quería olvidar, recuerdos muy dulces.

Ayshel reaccionó e intentó seguir con las estocadas, cuando se separaba un poco de él intentaba utilizar el poder del Báculo, pero él era siempre mucho más rápido.

En un momento, Ayshel, ya agotada, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al rocoso suelo donde se arañó gran parte de las piernas. Talmannon utilizó ese despiste para atacar a traición pero el Báculo se volvió a interponer entre su espada y Ayshel. Ésta lo sostenía vacilante. No aguantaría mucho más, se dijo a sí misma. Y, conociendo su propio destino lo miró a los ojos y le dijo:

Te quiero y lo sabes, pero no puedo permitir que te salgas con la tuya, esto es más que importante, esto ya es personal.

Se puso en pie y haciendo una filigrana introdujo el filo de la espada de Talmannon en su propio vientre, éste sorprendido se acercó más a ella y a su espada y, Ayshel sabiendo lo que haría lo agarró con ambas manos y se deslizó con él hasta el ardiente centro de aquellas montañas.

La Puerta, una de ellas, se encontraba en una cadena montañosa, le había contado Zurea y ella la había reconocido.

Zurea había intentado socorrer a su amiga, podría haberlo hecho viajando con la luz, pero los Dioses no se lo habían permitido. Y pensó que el mundo había sufrido graves pérdidas en muy poco tiempo.


End file.
